


for starters

by knopehler



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopehler/pseuds/knopehler
Summary: this is my first attempt and by no means I wanna say I judge people who write fan fiction but I can only imagine this going poorly. with that being said, chop chop, get to it!
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	for starters

Ben and Leslie had just returned from Indy and what could have happened before Chris showed up was ringing on Leslie's head like an alarm clock. Ben was not feeling different. He was sure something would have happened if it wasn't for Traeger. Ben insisted in going back to Pawnee but somehow Chris always ends up winning and the three of them were suddenly in his apartment.  
Ben was this close to have a positive response from Leslie and deep down he knew that once the butterflies cooled down, she would come to her senses and see that the cons were way worse than the pros. Leslie always loved pros and cons lists. 

Both of them sat on the couch and the tension was almost palpable. Watching them was like a firework show. You could see the sparks through the smiles and laughs and the casually touch of hands. It's insane Chris didn't notice.  
"You did an amazing job today." said Leslie. "Do you really feel that way about Pawnee?"  
Ben's eyes met Leslie's and it took a lot of self control not to jump her bones right there.  
"Yeah, I mean... It's special. Pawnee makes me feel things. It's hard to explain." He said, giving her a soft smile. 

Ben was right. When they rode back to Pawnee the next morning Leslie barely said a word. She might have had a bad night (which deep down he knew didn't happen because he could hear her snoring from across the room). He knew he jumped the gun when he decided to call Chris to tell everything went well and Pawnee would host the game.  
The awkward silence was broken when a loud banjo started playing and from the corner of his eyes Ben saw Leslie smiling. Ben tried his hardest not to imagine all the things he and Leslie would have done if Chris wasn't there. Hell, they would probably be naked in bed at that moment. 

They left so early by the time they arrived in Pawnee it was 8:30 in the morning. 

"Well, back at it again, huh?" Ben tried to start a conversation.  
"Yeah... Good thing we came early, there's a lot to do, I'm going to start it right now." She said trying to get her briefcase out of the seatbelt. Leslie was cold and distant and she wasn't trying to hide it.  
"Look, Leslie, you don't need to worry. I get it. Let me help you."  
"No, Ben. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Apparently the universe is sending a bunch of signals that this is not supposed to happen. I'll see you later, ok?"  
Ben nodded as Leslie walked away from him. 

*

Leslie completely forgot she was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie and using that as an excuse she called Ann to ask her to bring clothes because she had about a million meetings throughout the day and sweatpants don't exactly scream THIS IS A DEPUTY DIRECTOR. Truly, she just wanted to vent about Ben and there was no one who was more interested in that than Ann. For a second Leslie felt bad because Ben had no one to talk to. It went by really quickly when Ann knocked on her door with a bag of pantsuits and JJ's waffles.  
Leslie smiled but there was sadness in her eyes. Tom was already on his desk so Ann suggested they should swing by her house just so Leslie could change clothes. Ann knew she could have done that in a City Hall bathroom, but she also knew that the pantsuit was code for "we really need to talk about Ben and there might be tears involved". 

Ann tried to keep a positive attitude and asked Leslie how everything went down with Ben. Leslie just looked at her with a grumpy face and immediately shoved her head into a pillow.  
"Annnnnnnn....." she cried. "I was so ready for it to happen. Ann, I told you I was gonna do it. Why stupid Chris had to show up?" Leslie said with her muffed words.  
"Ok, so it didn't happen... there... Leslie, if you were so sure about it, it probably means that where you guys are is not important. Indy was just easier, but you can still do it here in Pawnee." Ann answered while stroking her hand on Leslie's back.  
"What if I was only ready there? This morning I felt different, Ann."  
"Well, different how? Don't you like Ben?"  
"Yes, I do. Of course I do. But maybe it was really just the wine talking, you know?"  
Ann shook her head.  
"I can't risk my job. Ben can't risk his job. I think this isn't supposed to happen and I need to be ok with it because I still have to face him. And also, he's a state auditor. He will probably be out of here soon... right?" Leslie asked.  
"Well, no..?"  
"What do you mean by no?" Leslie was already standing with her hands on her hips.  
"Leslie, the Harvest Festival passed and Ben's still here. Why do you think that is? He LIKES you, Leslie. It's not hidden, why can't you see it?"  
Leslie sat back down and whined. 

*

About two hours later Leslie was back in her office with her nice pantsuit gathering everything she need for the next meeting. She could barely wait for the day to be over and it wasn't even lunch time. Lunch time. For the past 3 weeks she and Ben had lunch together every working day. She checked her phone and there was a text message from Ben asking if they were going to have lunch together.  
"I can't. Completely swamped. Talk to you later." She answered as she went through the doors of her next meeting.  
It was a long meeting, at least, and by the time it ended it was almost 7 pm. She thought about asking Ben to go to the Snakehole Lounge blow off some steam. God knows they both needed. She was browsing the papers unintentionally and decided it wasn't a good idea. It's better this way. It's not meant to be.  
She opened the doors to the Parks department and everyone was already gone. There was a small note on her desk saying Chris needed the receipts from Indy "asap". She thought about handing him the receipts the next morning but decided it was better if she did at the moment because she was already there and Ben had already left City Hall, probably.  
She gathered the receipts and walked towards Chris' office and remembered how City Hall is beautiful at night when the lights are dimmed out. The pamphlets look so good.  
Leslie glanced at Chris' office and didn't see him.  
"Chris?" she asked entering the room.  
"Chris left. He's not here." Ben said.  
She almost melted. Ben has a very sexy voice when he's tired.  
"I'm just here to leave the receipts he asked for." Leslie said getting close to Ben.  
"Ok." He said while rapidly putting his arm around Leslie's neck and kissing her.  
Fireworks exploded somewhere. There was some seriously loud circus music playing.  
"Uh-oh" Leslie answered locking eyes with him. 

*

The rest of the night was violent and neither one of them felt like getting into a car and driving somewhere. Both of them knew how long they waited for this moment and they wouldn't take it for granted. There are no words to describe how perfectly their expectations were met.  
After a brief pause and the angsty exchange of looks, Leslie curled her arms around Ben's neck and kissed him deeply. Ben put his hands on Leslie face and slowly backed her up to Chris' desk. Their lips didn't part for a second. Leslie felt the desk and Ben switched his hands from her face to her hips and lifted her sitting her on the desk, while she spread her legs and Ben was touching her body with his body completely. It felt like the last puzzle piece. A perfect match.  
Leslie was already heavy breathing when Ben stopped kissing her. He held his thumb on her cheek and touched his forehead on hers.  
"I want you so badly, Leslie. I have wanted you for so long." Ben said.  
"I'm here." She answered lifting his chin up so she could see his eyes. She grabbed him by his tie and kissed him slowly while undoing the knot.  
Ben took her blazer off and threw on the floor while pinning her down against the desk. Leslie had never seen Ben through that point of view and everything went by like it was slow motion. Ben took his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt exposing his body and Leslie could see how hard he was breathing from the movements of his chest. She needed to touch him. She needed to feel his skin on her skin.  
Ben leaned over and started kissing Leslie again, slowly moving his lips from her mouth to her jaw, to her collarbone and unbuttoned her shirt. Every kiss was sloppy and needy and angry but also full of love. Leslie curled up so Ben could undo her bra and in that moment Leslie knew Ben liked her for real. The look on his face was something all women should experience when having sex. Ben was so in love with her that it was impossible to hide.  
"Leslie...." Ben said softly while kissing her breasts and drawing circles with his fingers on her belly.  
Leslie was bitting her lips and it seemed like Ben was copying every move she made, he licked her nipple and grabbed her other breast when Leslie moaned and something snapped inside of Ben. Suddenly everything that felt slow motion was going in a speed neither one of them could realize. Ben kept trailing the way with his mouth while taking Leslie's pants off. He pressed the tip of his fingers to her panties and felt how wet Leslie already was. Leslie leaned back breathing heavily while Ben started drawing circles on her clit and that felt amazing. Ben traced her panties line and reached her pussy with his middle finger, rubbing it hard. She was rolling her eyes and biting her lips.  
"Ben...." she pleaded.  
In an attempt to slow things down, Ben put his finger against Leslie's lips and she sucked on it. None of them could take any longer, Ben grabbed Leslie's back and lifted her to meet his chest and she slowly let go of his finger, looking at him very provocatively. Ben kissed her lips while grabbing her hair and she reached his belt and soon both of them were naked. In Chris' desk. In City Hall. That would definitely hit them in the morning, but at that exact moment the only thing that matter was how hard Ben's dick was touching Leslie's thigh. She took his pants off while still sitting body touching his, Ben leaned them onto the desk, spreading his arms to throw everything on the table to the floor.  
Ben took a step back to admire how gorgeous Leslie's whole figure was. He started from the bottom this time. Ben grabbed both of Leslie's feet and started massaging them kissing her toes, one by one. No one had ever done that with her and good lord, didn't it feel amazing? Ben kept tracing his way up with his tongue, licking every single part of her body, from her feet to her thighs and she slowly opened her legs. Ben kissed every part of her pussy until Leslie begged him to eat her. Leslie is amazing when she's bossy. He obeyed and as slow as possible Ben started licking her pussy, he could feel her throbbing with pleasure, her legs were trembling, the moaning got louder and, out of spite, Ben would always stop when he thought Leslie was getting close to climax.  
"Fuck me, Ben. Please." Leslie said grinding her teeth.  
It's an order.  
Ben put his knees on the desk and his hands were close to Leslie's face. They were looking into each other's eyes when Ben pressed his lips against hers and slowly started to fuck her. Leslie touched his chest and her nails were leaving marks that would last for days. Ben grabbed her hand and pressed against the table pounding her harder than before.  
"Yes, please... Ben..."

*

The world didn't feel real for Ben when he looked over at Leslie laying down on his chest caressing him. The world didn't feel real for Leslie when she pressed her ears against Ben's chest and heard his heart beating while he stroke her hair. But it was a real world. A world they were just now getting into. And they would love every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> a special thanks to my dear friend, ness, whom i met 2 weeks ago (maybe?) and i like very much. she gets me.


End file.
